


There's Something Soft, Tender, And Delicate Within That Dark Chocolate Shell.

by CynSyn



Series: Shorts and One Shots [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: But it's only one chapter with Angst. The other is pure Marshmallow Fluff., Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I'm not sorry. I know what I'm about., I'm sorry for the Angst. I was writing and the cap fell off of the shaker., M/M, Marshmallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: MARSHMALLOW PROMPT IN THE CBC DISCORD!Several of us got it together to do the Marshmallow prompt as a short story. Here is my response in two separate super-short stories. One is Angst, one is Fluff.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Shorts and One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082246
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. It Burned Down

**Author's Note:**

> Some of us in the Celestial Biscuit Club needed limits of time or words to keep from waxing poetic eternally, or going on an epic tirade regarding the Fluff of Legends.
> 
> Given my recent proclivities to verbose behaviors, I was given a word limit of 500 words. (I may have gone over, but only _barely_.
> 
> Okay, so my hand slipped, and after around 20 minutes of writing, I brought the Angst. That's the first chapter here.  
> Fearing I had lost my ability to _not_ go for the throat, I made a second attempt, which is chapter 2. There is absolutely zero angst in that one. Just sweet, silly, slightly suggestive Marshmallow Fluff.

The pair sat silently together as the citrine glow of amber firelight danced around them. Aziraphale pulled a long, slender stick to his lips, blowing against the blue-heat flame at the tip.

“I just love them when they’re all toasty,” Aziraphale said with a wiggle.

“I know you do, Angel,” Crowley replied, gazing at him fondly.

“Do be careful, my dear,” Aziraphale said, eyeing the end of Crowley’s stick warily. “It appears yours is about to burn.”

Crowley tilted his golden abyss-slit gaze back towards the fire. He watched as the marshmallow, once pure and white, became darker as it scorched and burned. Transfixed, Crowley could not turn away. He was transported to a time past that haunted his dreams.

_Aziraphale, where are you?_

His breath hitched, filling his lungs with smoke as the wind shifted.

_I can’t find you, you idiot!_

The smell of the fire stuck in the back of his throat.

_You’ve gone._

Crowley dropped his stick.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale reached to pick it up. “My dear, are you quite all right?”

Crowley didn’t answer.

“What’s wrong? Has something happened?” Aziraphale reached for his hand.

Crowley continued to stare into the fire as a single tear made its way down his cheek. When finally he found his voice, it was hollow and raspy from smoke. “You were gone.”

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, wrapping his arms around the demon. “I haven’t gone anywhere. I’m right here.”

Eyes wide with torment, now gone fully gold, turned to meet the hazy tones of every corner of the earth staring back. “Aziraphale, I lost you. You were gone,” Crowley whispered, clutching the arms that held him close.

“Shh, I know. But I’m here now. I’m safe. I’m with you,” Aziraphale soothed gently.

“I didn’t know where you were,” Crowley continued as if Aziraphale hadn’t spoken at all. “I could feel you, I could always feel you, and then you were gone. I couldn’t find you. I drove so fast. I know you don’t like it when I go too fast, but…” He gasped a sigh.

Aziraphale leaned Crowley’s head against his shoulder, stroking the hair the demon had been growing out since they single-handedly had lots of help in doing the absolute bare minimum to thwart the Apocalypse. He knew that when Crowley got like this, sometimes it was best to let him ride it out and feel whatever he needed to feel.

“We had been fighting. The last time I saw you, I said…” The demon’s eyes closed tight, evicting a few more hot tears down the sides of his face. “Angel, I’m so sorry.”

“All is forgiven, my love,” Aziraphale murmured into Crowley’s hair as he kissed gently upon it. “You needn’t worry over it again.”

Slowly becoming more aware, Crowley realized the marshmallow at the end of the stick he was no longer holding had burned. “I did it again, didn’t I?” He asked, embarrassed. “I’m sorry, Angel. I know how much you love marshmallows.”

Aziraphale squeezed him tight. “I love you more.”


	2. Sweets For My Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Crowley knows anything, it's that his Angel loves a good nibble.
> 
> He also likes marshmallows.

“Angel.”

Aziraphale did not look up from his book.

“Angel, look,” Crowley pleaded.

“No.” Aziraphale turned the page he hadn’t read.

“Angel, please? Look. Look at me. Look. Just look.” Crowley repeated incessantly.

“Crowley, I’ve told you, I want no part in this.” He turned the page back. Crowley wasn’t paying attention, anyway.

“Just… It’s a magic trick. You love magic tricks,” Crowley’s attempts were growing more desperate by the moment.

Aziraphale sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Aziraphale? What do I have to do to get your attention? Strip? I can do that.”

Even when the trousers slapped over his head, Aziraphale merely pushed them to the side and continued to look down at the pages of his book.

Crowley groaned. “Fine. I’ll just eat these myself.”

Aziraphale looked up.

Crowley grinned, spinning on his heel, and sauntered his pantsless bottom out of the room. Quickly marking his book, Aziraphale stood up to follow.

Upon entering the kitchen, he saw the mess and scoffed. “What have you done?”

“I made marshmallows,” the demon said proudly.

Aziraphale softened. He did enjoy a good marshmallow. “But what’s all this?” He gestured towards assorted bowls filled with what appeared to be chocolate, colored sugar, and toasted coconut.

“Ah, that,” Crowley grinned. “That’s the magic part. I discovered that what I didn’t like about marshmallows was the cornstarch on the outside. But,” he said excitedly, “I figured out something I could do to avoid that.” Crowley retrieved a plate to present to Aziraphale. It had several randomly sized and irregularly shaped blobs on it, covered in chocolate, coconut, and colored sugar. Most of them were separate, but a few monstrosities appeared to combine the coatings. “What do you think?”

“I think I’ll have to taste a few, purely for testing, of course,” Aziraphale said, wiggling his fingers over the plate to decide which to try first.

As if he could read the angel’s mind, Crowley spoke. “Try the coconut first. They’re my favorite. They’re still a little warm, too. Best like that. I like to pop ‘em in and smush them against the roof of my mouth with my tongue until they explode.” He grinned, sliding his tongue along the edge of his teeth.

Aziraphale arched an eyebrow. He was many things, but he was no fool. He knew what Crowley was suggesting.

He _also_ knew that the chef’s suggestion was often the one to move a menu item that needed to be served lest it go to waste. But further, if that same chef suggested something he himself liked to eat, _that_ was different. That was likely to be an excellent dining experience. He quickly followed Crowley’s advice and popped a coconut marshmallow into his mouth, licking his fingertips.

Crowley watched as Aziraphale’s eyes went wide and rolled back into his head. The sounds the angel made were evident all the way down to the demon’s lack of trousers.

“That was _scrumptious_ ,” Aziraphale said breathlessly. “So, what are you in the mood for now?”

“Well,” Crowley drawled, sitting the plate down on the worktop to wrap his arms around Aziraphale’s neck, leaning forward to press a kiss against the angels coconut-sweetened lips. “I was _hoping_ you might have figured that out already.”

**Author's Note:**

> Other works for this:  
> [Groceries, by AmbassadorInara](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640686)
> 
> [Ways of Passing the Time chapter 2: Marshmallow, by Noodlefrog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612885/chapters/54042709#workskin)
> 
> [Thank You For The Offer, by SecondHandNews](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648990)  
> 


End file.
